


Art

by narutomaki



Category: Naruto
Genre: (In)approproate use of jutsu ?, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Double Dick, Kisame had 2 dicks, Light Bondage, M/M, Rope Bondage, Single penetration but
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:54:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26332228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/narutomaki/pseuds/narutomaki
Summary: Kisame has a creative outlet that fulfills both their needs.
Relationships: Hoshigaki Kisame/Kakuzu
Kudos: 14





	Art

**Author's Note:**

> Literally wrote this in a frenzy after seeing this on tumblr: https://lacteaway.tumblr.com/post/618675156031864832/nervous-laughter  
> Shout out to Jules for sending it to me and also encouraging and inspiring me to write again.

"Is that good?" Kakuzu flexed in the rope, twisting weakly in it before nodding, satisfied the pressure would hold.  
He looked beautiful; the deep red rope twisted over his body in overly-intricate and precise patterns planned out to highlight his masks, his own stitches tying his mouth shut were stained red as well, the blindfold tucked across his face folded back in in itself and down his face like a flood of black tears. He was art, Kisame's favourite kind, made with a tender hand.  
Kakuzu hummed, tilting his head up, and so Kisame gave into him, dragging heavy hands up the other man's sides and helping him to lay comfortably bent half on his back, with one leg stretched out already pulling Kisame closer as he uncapped the lubricant oil and pushed his coated fingers one by one into his lovers body.  
"You're so beautiful." Kisame's voice was husky as he leaned over to whisper in Kakuzu's ear, the bed dipping to support his weight as he continued thrusting and twisting and stretching his fingers to prepare his partner. "So lovely all tied up in red for me. You're so vibrant like this, I knew it would look amazing, I wish you could see yourself." Kakuzu made an aborted attempt at talking and Kisame laughed, pulling his fingers out and stroking one of his cocks with the still slick digits. If he waited too long Kakuzu would get too frustrated to bother with the air of submission and flip him over and ride him blind. He'd done it before.  
The first press in made Kisame hiss as Kakuzu immediately tensed and pulled Kisame in with one thrust. Cursing under his breath he rocked slowly, bringing his other hand down so that he could adjust himself so the he wouldn't cram his other dick uncomfortably anywhere. As his movement picked up in speed Kakuzu's lips unraveled, his mouth opening to gasp and curse, his leg dragging Kisame to a better angle and his head tossing backwards.  
"There. There, fucking hell, Kisame." Kisame huffed, adjusting his stance and taking Kakuzu's balls in hand, to keep his lover rambling, rubbing a firm thumb over and around them making sure to adjust the pressure where Kakuzu gasped with it. Kakuzu stilled, his leg circling Kisames hips in a jarring display of his abilities, his mouth twitching over soft curses as he came. "Fuck." His entire body relaxed and Kisame drew his hips back, adjusting Kakuzu's limp body, reaching up and slowly peeling off the man's blindfold before reaching for the bottle again and slicking up his groin.  
"Hold still for me?" Kakuzu grunted softly, tensing his thighs for Kisame as he thrust between them, smirking lazily as Kisame picked up his pace. Soft snarls building deep in his chest when he felt the tickle of threads wrapping themselves around and between him, they tightened and relaxed with his thrusts and finally he stilled. Head dropping forward to watch as he painted Kakuzu with cum, a breathy moan dropping from his lips as Kakuzu lazily licked up that which had splashed onto his face.  
"I must look like a masterpiece." Kakuzu drawled, letting Kisame go and forcing himself to sit up so that Kisame could release the main knot around his wrists.  
"Just needed a finishing touch." Kakuzu barked out a laugh, knocking his forehead against his boyfriends and tilting their faces together for a long kiss as Kisame's hands kept working through the knots along his upper body.


End file.
